I Believe
by strings393
Summary: So this world is too much for you to take, just lay it down and follow me. I’ll be everything you need, in every way.


**Author:** Strings393

**Fiction Title:** I Believe

**Chapter Title:** Loving is Believing

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Language, Angst, Drama

**Summary:** _So this world is too much for you to take, just lay it down and follow me. I'll be everything you need, in every way._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter greatness, nor do I own the song. The song is _We Believe_ by Good Charlotte. Yes, another GC song fic. They're giving me a lot to go on, so just…go with me here.

* * *

_There's a woman crying out tonight  
Her world has changed  
She asked God why  
Her only son has died  
And now her daughter cries  
She can't sleep at night  
Downtown another day for all the suits and ties  
Another war to fight  
There's no regard for life  
How do they sleep at night  
How can we make things right  
Just wanna make this right  
_

_We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe in this love  
_

_We are all the same  
Human in all our ways and all our pain  
So let it be  
There's a love that could fall down like rain  
Let us see  
Let forgiveness wash away the pain  
What we need  
And no one really knows what they are searching for  
We believe  
This world is crying for so much more  
_

_We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe in this love  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe in this love_

His emerald eyes stared out the window to the ebony sky above and all the stars it possessed; desperately trying to find which ones belonged to his family…his friends. Memories of death polluted his mind and were moldering his sanity. Flashes of his friends' deaths replayed like a film reel stuck on 'repeat' in his head. How could one rid oneself from such horrid remembrances? The brunette buried his face into his arms and cried. That's all he had really been doing as of late; looking at the heavens trying to find his loved ones and mourning when he couldn't succeed.

Draco's heart was breaking seeing his love in such a condition. He too had lost friends, but his friends were never as true or loyal or good as Harry's. Sometimes he envied Harry for that fact. The death of Hermione and Ron had hit him hard, and it killed Draco to know that there was no way to make Harry feel better. He had once walked in on Harry about to commit suicide by performing the Killing Curse on himself, but stopped him and told him that he'd soon have more to live for. Out in the muggle world, no one knew what had happened. No one knew of the War of the Dark and Light times. Out in the muggle world, all was serene. How Harry wished he were still just that ignorant little boy that knew nothing of the wizarding world and its issues. How Harry wished that so much death and destruction never happened in his life.

It was rare that Harry was happy these days. The only time that seemed so, was when he and Draco were alone, telling each other how much they loved each other. How they would go to the end of the Earth and jump off for each other. This love that Draco gave was the only thing that drove Harry to fight through these times. What they were to do with their lives now that mostly everything was destroyed was undetermined. The Ministry of Magic offices was ambushed by Death Eaters and was now a smoldering pile of ashes. Hogwarts was nothing but a mound of rubble. Few remained and many were gone. The Weasleys, Draco's family, the Goyles, the Crabbes, the Patils, everyone…were gone. Some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws pulled through, but no one to the acquaintance of Harry's or Draco's. McGonagall and Dumbledore were gone as well. Hagrid was severely wounded and in St. Mungo's highest level of care. Grawp was dead, the centaurs too.

Everyone was crying for one person or another.

_So this world is too much for you to take  
Just lay it down and follow me  
I'll be everything you need  
In every way_

Draco walked up behind Harry and slinked his arms around his shoulders. Leaning down he whispered the three words that were ever worth hearing these days; "I love you." A tear rolled down Harry's cheek. The fight was over and he had triumphed. He had nothing but a true and deep love to incite him. He knew that this was for the best of things. At least he was he that was doing the suffering instead of his beloved. Together, he and Draco would pull through and start again.

_We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe in this love  
In this love  
We believe  
In this love  
We believe  
In this love  
We believe  
In this love_

_**Fini.**_


End file.
